The Christmas Monkee Mash-up
by NatashaPavlova
Summary: It's Christmas and Davy's cousins are coming in for the holidays from England, and Peter's two nieces are going out to England to see other relatives. The kids are all traveling alone, and things get a little mixed up. Of course I should have mentioned, the family Peter's nieces are related to none other than George Harrison of the Beatles. Enjoy the crazy goings on of the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**So, sorry for the problem a second ago. I'm a ding bat sometimes...Here it is really!**

Michael Nesmith was shocked totally. It was snowing in Malibu, California. The place where it was always sunny and warm, snow was falling heavily from the cloudy sunless sky. All he could do was stand and look out the big window at the snow covered beach. It was Two days before Christmas and this year was becoming especially hectic. Davy's little cousins were supposed to be flying in from England and Peter's little nieces were supposed to be going to England to see one some distant relative. Mike thought it was a bit risky sending little kids on planes by themselves, but Peter wasn't all that bright, and Davy's family was wealthy and could do whatever they wanted apparently. They were all flying through California and they were arriving on the same day. Davy's cousins were gonna come to the pad by taxi and Peter was supposed to make sure that they two little girls got on the right flight to England. Mike wasn't too keen on that idea either because Peter wasn't the most reliable person. He tried his hardest, but most of the time it he ended up doing something wrong and messing everything up. When it came to two little girls going to England, Mike would rather he be there to help him make sure they were in the right place.

"Are you ready to go Michael?" Peter asked. Mike looked away from the window and he saw Peter in an ugly red sweater. He was putting on his coat. Mike nodded and he put on his black coat and he put a scarf around his neck.

"Yeah lets go buddy." He said, "Davy you be looking out for you little cousins!"

"Right!" Davy said without looking up from the book he was reading. Mike rolled his eyes and walked out the door with Peter. They hopped in the Monkee Mobile and Mike drove them to the airport. Peter seemed happy to see his little nieces soon, and Mike wasn't gonna talk and ruin the happy look on his face. He wondered if Peter would try and convince him to let the little girls stay with them and forget about the plane to England. Mie wasn't gonna let that happen no matter what, so he was gonna let Peter be happy while that moment approached.

When they pulled up to the airport, Peter got out of the car and Mike followed him inside the huge place. Peter's niece's plane was there and people were pouring out to the busy airport. Mike looked for two little girls who looked like Peter and spotted them skipping through the hallway.

"Uncle Peter!" One said running up to Peter. Her little arms wrapped around his legs and he hefted her up into his arms.

"Piper!" He said kissing her cheek, "How are you?" Mike smiled. This little girl could be Peter's twin with her blue eyes and dimples. The only difference was that her hair was brown.

"I'm OK," She said nodding, "But I'm sleepy. How much longer until we get to England?" Peter thought and he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Well maybe you and Mia can come-"

"Hold it!" Mike said quickly, "You better get Piper and little Mia to their next plane, Pete." Peter nodded sadly and he carried Piper and Mike took the other little girl's hand. He pulled her ahead to the gate for their plane to England.

"Um, Mike." Peter said tapping his shoulder. Mike ignored him and he gently pushed little Mia to get on the plane. She went without a sound, but Peter was still poking Mike, "Mike!"

"Peter, you have to get Piper on the plane!" Mike said taking the little girl from Peter's arms.

"Oh right." Peter said. He gave Piper's cheek a kiss before she went on to get on her plane with her sister, "But Mike there's something I have to tell you!"

"Can you tell me in the car? I wanna go before Davy's cousins get to the pad." Mike said walking out. Peter sighed, not having a choice other than to follow him.

Peter never got a chance in the car to talk because Mike kept talking about how strange the snow falling was. When they got back to the pad, Davy's cousins were already there, only something wasn't right. One dark haired little girl was coloring at the table while another little girl was sobbing on the couch.

"I want my Mommy!" She cried. Peter's eyes got wide and he ran to the couch.

"Mia! What are you doing here!?" He asked pulling her into his lap. She gasped and hugged him as she cried some more.

"What do you mean Mia?" Mike asked frowning, "That's not the girl that was with your other niece!"

"I know! That's what I was trying to tell you, Mike! I don't know who that girl was!" Peter said as Mia sniffled in his arms.

"Where's Piper, Uncle Peter?" She cried, "I got lost on the plane and then I couldn't find her again!"

"She's going to England, Mia." Peter said gently, "Do you know who was with her?"

"Um," Davy said entering the conversation quickly, "I think I have an idea." Mike was starting to panic. This was all wrong! And of course this would happen to them.

"Well what is it?" Mike said taking off his coat.

"Well we've got one of Peter's and I have one of mine, but that means I'm missing one of mine too." He said, "So I think you put my little cousin, Sophie on the plane to England with your niece." Davy said, "Was she little, with curly black hair and brown eyes?" Mike groaned and sank down to sit on the couch.

"Yes, gosh Davy! I'm so sorry!" He said. Davy shrugged as the other little girl walked up.

"Morgan is going to England, lets just hope she stays with your niece." Davy said.

"I better call my sister." Peter said getting up and picking up the phone.

"Who were they going to see anyway?" Davy asked picking up the other little girl. Mike sighed. These girls couldn't be more than six or seven.

"Oh, they were going to see my sister-in-law's parents. They live in Liverpool." Peter said dialing the phone number.

"Well I just hope that Sophie stays with your niece." Davy said looking unsure of what to do.

"He name is Piper!" Mia hollered, "Uncle Peter I wanna go home!" She started crying again and Peter hung up the phone and picked her up.

"Well they can't do much about it now. My sister said just to keep Mia and to let Piper go. We'll sort it all out when Piper gets to England." Peter said as Mia cried into his shoulder, "Mia, please stop that! You're all safe here! I'm sure Piper is OK. She'll be in England by tomorrow and then we'll figure everything out!" Mia sniffled and wiped her hazel eyes. She nodded and Peter gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"OK, but what about Sophie?" Davy said, "She's headed back to London!"

"What!?" The little girl at the table cried out, "Why did she get to go back home!?" Davy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Morgan, it was an accident." Davy said gently, "Now relax."

"Yeah, everybody relax!" Mike said, "We'll sort it all out tomorrow, since Sophie is on the plane with Piper, they'll get to England at the same time. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

Davy nodded and started pacing the floor. Mike knew he wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon tonight. He'd be too worried about his cousin. Mike wouldn't be sleeping either since all this was happening and he needed to come up with what to do.

Suddenly Micky walked in with a pile of presents. "Hey! Oh I see the little kids are here." He said putting the presents down, "Oh Mike we really need to get our Christmas tree up you know." Mike sighed. Lovely. Micky was totally unaware of what was going on. This was great. The best Christmas ever!

OH what are they gonna do?


	2. Chapter 2

George groaned as he paced. This was taking forever. He had on this stupid disguise and he knew those girls weren't going to recognize him at all. Beside the fact he didn't have a clue what they looked like. What parent in their right mind sends two six and seven year old girls on a plane across the world all by themselves? He scowled and paced some more with anticipation. Of course he knew his sister and he knew she would only send them here by themselves if he was the one to pick them up. He was the only one of their family that was in London and he knew his mum couldn't come all the way to London to pick up the two girls. He only knew their names were Piper and Mia, but He didn't have a clue what to look for.  
Finally he saw two little girls slowly walking past him. He was sure they were it! So he took off his hat and his fake beard before he approached them.  
"Hello are you Piper and Mia?" he asked gently. The blond girl nodded, but the little black haired girl started to cry. George's eyes got wide and he looked at her, "Are you alright?"

"No!" She cried, "I'm lost and I don't know where I am!" George frowned and looked at Piper. She looked worried. George held out his hand to Piper and he heaved up the crying little girl and he walked over to sit down on a bench.

"OK, tell me your name and I might be able to help you." He said gently as she at in his lap. She wiped her cheeks and sniffled.

"I'm Morgan Jones." She said taking a deep breath. George suddenly noticed her accent wasn't American at all. It was some form of a British accent.

"Alright, well I'm George Harrison." He said smiling nicely at her, "Can you tell me where you're from? Where are your Mummy and Daddy?" Morgan sniffled and she wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Well they live in England, but me and my sister, Sophie were going to see our cousin Davy in America!" she said starting to cry again. George felt terrible for her.

"OK, love, calm down!" George said tucking her hair behind her ear, "Where in England are they from?"

"Manchester." She sobbed. George nodded and stood up. He looked at Piper and realized he was missing a girl too.

"Piper, where's your sister?" He asked taking her hand again. She sighed and shrugged. George shrugged back and frowned, "What's that mean? Where's Mia, love?"

"I don't know Uncle George." She sighed, "I saw her when we went potty and then I lost her and then I found Uncle Peter."

George nodded and sighed, "That's a start, where's uncle Peter?" Piper huffed and her pretty blue eyes looked skyward in frustration.

"He lives in California." She sighed roughly and Morgan perked up.

"My cousin Davy lives there!" she said sounding sad.

"Do you know his phone number?" George asked. He started to walk out of the airport and to his car. He made sure he had ahold on Piper's hand as he guided her along with him. He carried Morgan.

"No." She whimpered. George sighed and put her in the car. This was lovely. His niece was missing and still in California and he somehow managed to get the wrong little girl. He drove back to the house he lived in with Ringo and he tried to think of what to do.

When he got home he led the two girls into the house and he called his sister in Illinois. Ringo was watching him and he smiled at the two little girls he knew George had gone to pick up.

"Lou?" He said looking at Morgan, "I've got the wrong little girl here." Ringo's eyes got wide as he looked at the two girls standing there in the middle of the room.

"I do! I have Piper here, but I don't have Mia! I don't have a clue where she is! Piper said last she saw her was California, which is where Morgan the little girl I have is supposed to be." He said quickly. He was totally clueless as to what to do, "She says she's from Manchester, but that's closer to Liverpool than London and I can't get her there until tomorrow when I help Piper get to Liverpool to mum." Ringo looked at the two girls and he smiled at them.

"Which of you is Piper?" he asked gently while George talked on the phone. The brunette stepped up and looked a bit shy. "And you're Morgan?" The black haired girl nodded and sniffled.

"Yes," She said, "Who're you?" She asked sounding close to tears. She already looked like she'd been crying quite a lot.

"My name is Ringo. I'm a friend of George's." He said, "I live here with him."

"You mean Uncle George isn't married to anyone?" Piper asked frowning. Ringo shook his head and chuckled.

"No he's not, but I don't think he minds much." He said smiling, "You can sit down if you like." Morgan sniffled and nodded as she sat down next to Ringo and Piper looked at George. She walked up to him and he looked down at her. She held her arms up to him and he picked her up as he talked to his sister.

"Can I talk to my mommy?" She asked gently. George nodded and handed her the phone. He looked at Ringo and he blew the air out of his cheeks. He looked stressed out. Ringo chuckled at him and Morgan yawned next to him. She sighed and curled up against him. She was asleep before Ringo could suggest taking her someplace to sleep. "I love you too Mommy. Bye." Piper hung up the telephone and she looked at George. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and she sniffed and twitched her nose.

"what?" He asked her gently.

"How're we gonna get Mia back?" She asked sweetly. George saw she was worried about her little sister and he knew she had to be frightened for her.

"Well Mia is with your Uncle Peter in California. You Mum said that his band mate was supposed to have two girls coming to their place and he ended up with Mia. She said she thinks that Morgan belongs to Peter's mate." George said, "But I'm gonna send Morgan along with you because she lives in Manchester and that's close enough to Liverpool, where you're going."

"Well what about Mia?" Piper said, "She's supposed to be here!"

"I know she is, but she's gonna stay with your Uncle Peter instead. Piper sighed sadly and looked down at her lap.

"Well don't you want to be here with us, Piper?" George asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well sure, but I wanted to stay with Uncle Peter." She whined, "Why did Mia get to stay when I had to come here?"

"Hey! I'm pretty fun!" George said, "But any road, you won't be with me either. You're going to see my Mum and Dad in Liverpool." Piper didn't seem to like that idea either. George sighed and he looked at Ringo, who was looking down at Morgan. She was asleep and he didn't seem to know what to do about it.

"Ringo why don't you take her into the guest room so she can sleep better?" George said putting Piper on the floor. She only looked up at him sadly. He wanted her to smile, but he couldn't seem to figure how to make her do that. Ringo got up and carried Morgan out of the room and George just looked at Piper. She merely sighed and looked away toward the window. She gasped suddenly and ran to it. She looked out and smiled finally. George laughed and went to the window with her.

"You like the snow?" He asked pulling the curtains back, "We can go out and play in it when it stops if you like."

"Really!?" she asked happily, "My Daddy doesn't like when we play in the snow, but sometimes my mommy can convince him to let us." George laughed and nodded before Piper suddenly yawned and walked to George. He picked her up and She nuzzled his shoulder.

"Can I go to sleep, Uncle George?" She asked quietly. George giggled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure you can," He said gently, "Do you mind sleeping in the same room as Morgan?" Piper looked at him and George knew she didn't seem to like Morgan very much. Probably because she wasn't her sister.

George sighed and took her into his bedroom and he put her under the covers, "Just go to sleep." he said gently, "I'll be here when you wake up and then if it stopped snowing we'll go out and play."

Piper yawned and turned over, "OK, Goodnight Uncle George."

"Good night, love." He said leaving the room. Ringo met him in the hall and he scratched his head.

"What now?" He asked as George leaned back against the wall. Ringo did the same and he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I don't have the slightest clue, Richie." George sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well in any direction.


End file.
